


Glad You Came

by keepitshrimpie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Babysitting, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitshrimpie/pseuds/keepitshrimpie
Summary: Heejin babysits Yeojin.
Relationships: Im Yeojin & Jeon Heejin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys~!! It's been a while! Hope you haven't missed me much but here I'm back again with a new fic for you to enjoy ^^
> 
> I personally consider this my worst fic in the sense of it being the meanest I've written... Probably, you won't find it that way, I mean after reading "that" 2jin fic, who would, right? hahaha! But I'm a softie and you'll see what I mean soon :P
> 
> Anyways, have a happy reading and let me know what you think~!!
> 
> This story is for mature audiences, so please read the tags before starting the fic. The author is not responsible for any residual effects this story may have on the sensitive reader, so proceed with caution.
> 
> All characters depicted in this work of fiction are 18 years of age or older and do not portray the people in real life as they are entirely fictional.

xxx

“Heekie, you're coming to the party tonight, right?” A cute looking girl asked Heejin while they entered the skate park.

“Party?” Heejin inquired. That sounded like a better plan than the one she had in mind. College had been especially stressful this semester and she needed her usual share of hookups to loosen up. A party sounded perfect because it supplied a variety of pussy to choose from.

“You have to go!!! I need my wingwoman with me!! Besides, Sooyoungie told me that…” Heejin’s friend actually had ulterior motives for wanting her to go but when she was going to explain the reason, Heejin cut her off.

“Jiwoo, I can’t. I have other plans.” Heejin replied harshly and put on her helmet. 

Heejin might have a vague idea of what Jiwoo wanted to do with ‘Sooyoungie’ and there was no way she would become a witness of her friend confessing and pushing their lifestyle aside. They were supposed to be dick bros and get all the chicks, not be exclusive with some random cheerleader. Jiwoo puffed air through her nostrils and looked at Heejin questioningly, mentally asking her to elaborate.

“Remember The Kims...? When I was grocery shopping, I bumped into the hotter one and somehow we started talking…” Heejin began retelling the events from the morning.

“Somehow? Don’t lie to me, dude… Bet you were distracted staring at her tits and feigned interest in whatever she was saying…” Jiwoo teased her friend, knowing she was a horndog just like herself.

“Hahaha! Whatever... That may be true but then she ended up asking me if I had free time later tonight because she was going out with the other Mrs. Kim and wanted me to watch over her daughter just like old times…” Heejin recounted as Jiwoo listened to her.

“So, you’re telling me you’re going to miss out on pussy because you will be babysitting?? Are you crazy?? Ditch the Kims!!” Jiwoo demanded. She couldn’t believe the stupidity of her friend. She wanted Heejin at the party. She had a particular pussy in mind for her, one she knew she wouldn’t deny.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I’m not gonna miss out on pussy.” Heejin snickered at Jiwoo, trying to convey her intent.

“How come? Are you bringing someone over to babysitting duty?” Jiwoo recalled it wouldn’t be the first time Heejin did something like that, only that she was the one who sneaked in and they didn’t do anything but play video games with The Kim’s daughter, Yeojin.

“I don’t need to bring anyone over if a willing participant is there already…” Heejin grinned at Jiwoo and tried to hold her laugh at her ‘brilliant’ idea.

“NO! HEEJIN!! I can’t believe you… That’s too low even for you…” Jiwoo shook her head in disapproval of what she guessed Heejin wanted to do.

“Why not? I wouldn’t even have to try hard… Super easy, like taking candy from a baby...” Heejin dared to reply as she felt a tingle in her lower parts, thinking about what she was sure she would accomplish later.

“LITERALLY!!! You will be taking her ‘candy’ and she is a ‘baby’, asshole… You’re sick man… SICK!!” Despite being Heejin’s wingwoman, this time Jiwoo didn’t approve of Heejin’s intentions.

“Maybe I am, but at least I will get some pussy… How about you? It’s been weeks since you slept with anyone just because you’re sucking up to Sooyoung and she doesn’t even put out...” Heejin confronted Jiwoo about her lingering crush. Jiwoo grunted at Heejin’s words.

Heejin and Jiwoo had been friends since high school. They had been what would be considered geeks and nerds until puberty hit them hard and they developed into attractive individuals who caught the attention of many of the girls who used to make fun of them for playing dungeons & dragons. 

Leaving the embarrassing and, in some cases, painful memories of high school behind, they stepped into college with newfound confidence and a new way to see life. In no time, they became known on campus due to their unattached flings and despite being the fantasy of every girl, reality was bitter the next morning when they forced their conquests out of their rooms to do the walk of shame. 

“At least Sooyoungie is of age… Isn’t Yeojin a baby?” Jiwoo actually planned on confessing her feelings tonight and although Heejin thought Sooyoung was not interested, she really was. Jiwoo was just showing Sooyoung that she could change. She was tired of meaningless hookups. She wanted a loving relationship. However, that was not important at the moment. Her best friend wanted to fool around with a fucking minor.

“Don’t know, don’t care… But I guarantee you, I wouldn’t mind putting one on her.” Heejin smiled devilishly at the possibilities while she approached the bowl with her skate, followed by Jiwoo.

“OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!! You’re fucking disgusting!!” Jiwoo pushed Heejin and laughed along with her. What Heejin wanted to do was wrong on so many levels but at least she wasn’t a hypocrite. Jiwoo may have pulled the same shit if she wasn’t on a better path already.

“Just look at the photo her mother sent me and you’ll understand.” Heejin took out her phone and showed Jiwoo a recent picture of The Kim’s daughter.

“Dude!!!! Look at those titties… Wouldn’t mind munching on them… Sooyoung is kind of flat in that aspect… And those pouty lips!! Imagine them wrapped around your dick while she sucks on you…!!” Jiwoo howled like a wolf while appreciating the girl’s physical features. Well, maybe she hadn’t changed as much as she had thought. She would fuck Yeojin in a heartbeat if other were the circumstances but now she wanted to commit to Sooyoung.

“I know!! I was totally gonna blow up Mrs. Kim’s proposal until she showed me this… Like, man!! Can’t miss this opportunity… By the end of the night, I assure you, her pouty lips will be all around my cock...” Heejin was feeling pretty confident about scoring underage pussy tonight.

“Bet you will…!! That girl was head over heels for you…!! She is gonna see you looking like ‘that’ and she will spread her legs in seconds, I know it…” Jiwoo might deny it but she was as sick as Heejin, lusting after a minor. 

Heejin continued laughing maniacally while Jiwoo encouraged her bad intentions. The two were not a pair of jerks for nothing, their reputations preceded them.

“Can’t believe your horny ass will be banging an underage… Oh, my! I wish I was you.” Jiwoo chuckled at the fortune of her friend.

“Well, it’s not like I’m committed to anyone and I will just try my luck…” Heejin coolly replied and suddenly Jiwoo remembered why she wanted Heejin going to the party.

“Luck or not luck, I guarantee you, you will be defiling little froggy…” Jiwoo was certain Heejin would get her way but she definitely had to tell her that there might be a better pussy waiting for her.

“Hahaha that fucking nickname takes me back, dude.” Heejin about the years she babysat Yeojin and Jiwoo wondered why her friend didn’t have a slight bit of conscience about playing with the younger girl’s feelings.

“Gonna make little froggy jump on my cock.” Heejin continued as she thrusted her pelvis in the air with emphasis.

“Stop that, dude…! I can see your fucking dick wiggling…!” Jiwoo shoved Heejin.

Heejin and Jiwoo continued being immature young adults as they playfully pushed each other thinking of their past and future mischiefs when excitement got too out of hand and Jiwoo almost fell head straight on the bowl.

“Fuck, Heekie! Don’t kill me until I confess!” Jiwoo shouted at Heejin while she helped her get on her feet.

“Are you actually gonna do it?” Heejin asked Jiwoo, realizing she had not been far away from the truth. Jiwoo was going to ditch her.

“You bet.” Jiwoo replied confidently. Tonight, was the night she would make Sooyoung her girlfriend.

“Lame!! I knew that’s why you wanted me to go to the party. To be your fucking chaperone or something… Ughhh!!!!” Heejin childishly replied and Jiwoo felt that it was the perfect moment to let her friend know that she was wrong. Sooyoung was not the reason, someone else was.

“That’s not why I want you to go to the party, idiot.” Jiwoo got serious all of a sudden.

“Uh? What was it then?” Heejin asked curiously, noticing the swift change in Jiwoo.

“Mmmm… Someone that you have been wanting to see will go...” Jiwoo trailed off and stopped as soon as she got Heejin’s attention.

“Spill, Jiwoo.” Heejin faced the girl and looked at her sharply, demanding her to continue.

“The triplets are back in town.” Jiwoo stated as she waited for Heejin’s reaction.

“Hyunjin is back?” Heejin asked, taken aback. She wouldn’t say it out loud, but this piece of information changed everything for her. 

“That’s what Sooyoungie told me. She told me she wants to talk to you.” Jiwoo mumbled and Heejin seemed frustrated all of a sudden.

“Damn it! If I had known… Fuck…!!” Heejin lamented. She was no longer interested in anything that was not related to this Hyunjin person.

“Yeah…” Jiwoo uttered not knowing what else to say. She knew how much Heejin wanted to be in Hyunjin’s good grace again. She had been trying to talk to her for years just to be rejected every time.

“Man, this sucks!! I really can’t go to the party. Maybe I can talk to her tomorrow?” Heejin asked, hopeful. Jiwoo shook her head.

“She’s going on a road trip with her sisters on Sunday. They will be back, of course, but who knows if she’ll still be willing to meet you.” It was now or never and Jiwoo wanted to transmit that to Heejin. Her friend might not have another chance.

As Heejin was debating what to do, Jiwoo put her hand on her shoulder and handed her a slip of paper. 

“Look… If you really can’t go, here is her number… Don’t tell her I gave it to you… Maybe text her? Perhaps you can meet later tonight?” Jiwoo suggested as Heejin tried to come up with an ingenious idea to cancel The Kims. She missed Hyunjin. No one could compare to her and she didn’t only mean it because she was the best pussy she’d ever had.

“I will. We’ve talked since we broke up but it’s always been awkward because I forced the encounters... Now that she truly wants to talk to me, I just know it will be different.” Heejin informed Jiwoo as she was unaware of how their relationship had continued after the breakup.

“After all these years I can’t believe you’re so whipped for her and you dare to mock my relationship with Sooyoungie.” Jiwoo muttered. Heejin was just like her but she loved to fool herself.

“For instance, I don’t call Hyunjin, ‘Hyunjinnie’... That’s cringy as fuck, and we have history, don’t compare your chick to my woman.” Heejin defensively replied.

“Your woman? She stopped being yours ages ago, please!!” Jiwoo counterattacked.

“She will be, she has to…” Heejin stressed and Jiwoo couldn’t believe that Heejin was talking about fucking someone else minutes ago and now she was in ‘Hyunjin this, Hyunjin that’ mode.

“What about Yeojin?” Jiwoo had to ask.

“What about Yeojin?” Heejin asked back, having already forgotten she was supposedly screwing her later.

“Aren’t you going to fuck her?” Jiwoo crudely asked.

“I honestly don’t know. I mean, I still can but if Hyunjin wants to meet earlier then I guess fucking her is out of the question.” Heejin casually explained.

“I think you should do it… It might be your last night being single so better say goodbye with a bang… A literal one…” Jiwoo suggested mischievously. In reality, she would have wanted to do the same but she couldn’t, Sooyoung had her too captivated.

“We’ll see.” Heejin distractedly replied as her mind was now filled with thoughts concerning her ex-flame.

“By the way, did you see the other Mrs. Kim?” Jiwoo asked, changing the subject.

“Get over that crush, Jiwoo. That woman could be your mother.” Heejin immediately replied.

“So? She is super hot. I wouldn’t mind calling her mommy…” Jiwoo licked her lips while thinking about the adult.

“You know she’s got a dick, right?” Heejin informed Jiwoo who just smiled wider.

“So what? I don’t discriminate. I would fuck that flat ass and stroke her dick like my life depended on it.” Jiwoo could only fantasize about Mrs. Kim as the latter didn’t have eyes for anyone that wasn’t her wife.

“Ewww...!!! And you say I’m the sick one?” Heejin emphasized while dropping in on the bowl, getting as far away as possible from her disgusting friend.

xxx

After spending the afternoon skating with Jiwoo, Heejin got the guts to text Hyunjin and was hopeful for a future encounter with her ex. Alas, more than six hours had passed and Hyunjin hadn’t answered her back.

As she didn’t get any notifications from Hyunjin, Heejin wanted to think that maybe her ex hadn’t seen the message yet. However, minutes before arriving at The Kim’s household, she had let curiosity take over her and checked the status of their convo just to discover that Hyunjin had indeed read her message. Worse of all, she had left her in read barely minutes after texting her. 

Heejin regretted getting ahead of herself and believing that Hyunjin wanted anything to do with her. She had let herself be convinced by Jiwoo and she had felt stupid. Hyunjin didn’t want her, she couldn’t have made it any more clear and she couldn’t stop feeling hurt but most of all, angry. She was mad at herself for thinking there was a possibility of them being back together. 

Still, she remembered Jiwoo’s words and she knew that she couldn’t let herself drown in her own misery. Hyunjin may not want her, but someone else might. She would try to stop feeling pity for herself and continue doing what she excelled at, having emotionless sex.

With that thought in mind, Heejin finally arrived at The Kim’s neighborhood and wondered if Yeojin still harbored a crush on her. She was hopeful she did because she had chosen her as her hole for the night.

xxx

“But, mom!!! I don’t need a babysitter!! I’m old enough!!” A girl that didn’t look old enough at all, whined to her mom, pulling her from her sleeve immaturely.

“Yeojin, we’ve already talked about this… Your mommy and I are going to arrive past 4:00 a.m. There is no way we’re leaving you alone. Don’t you watch the news? There has been 

a wave of break-ins around the neighborhood…” Yeojin’s mom informed her stubborn daughter.

Yeojin looked at her mom and was about to tell her that what would a girl a couple of years older than her would do in case a burglar broke into their home when a very attractive older woman joined their conversation.

“Seullie, you’re not helping the situation by scaring the kid.” Yeojin’s other mother added as she put an arm over her wife’s shoulders.

“Jungie, she is not being rational.” Haseul replied while Yeojin huffed in irritation. She knew her mommy would agree with her mom just because she was whipped for her.

“Yeojinnie, we just want you to be safe… Besides, Heejin is on her way already…” Jungeun checked her watch in anticipation.

“Heejin…? Jeon Heejin?” Yeojin stopped complaining and asked.

“Yup, sweetie…!! Do you remember her? She used to babysit you before she went away to college but now she is back for winter break.” Jungeun told Yeojin who listened attentively.

“She’s back…” Yeojin whispered as a smile started forming on her face. How could she not remember Jeon Heejin?

Heejin had been Yeojin’s babysitter for as long as Yeojin could remember. She was a goofy teenager who wore baggy clothes, little makeup, big round glasses, and was always babbling about the latest anime. Yeojin adored her and had developed a not so little crush on the geeky teen. And now, she was back after almost three years without seeing her.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Jungeun asked her daughter when the bell of their apartment rang signaling the arrival of Heejin.

“That must be Heejin. I’ll go.” Haseul went over to the entrance.

The fluttering butterflies Yeojin used to get whenever she was around Heejin manifested themselves again. Nervousness hit Yeojin and she felt like she couldn’t handle her emotions. It was Jeon Heejin, after all, her first crush and first love. Her palms were sweating and her breathing was becoming ragged as the upcoming meeting made her blush in embarrassment.

“Yeojin…?” Her mother Jungeun poked her cheek in worry. She noticed Yeojin had started acting strangely and she wouldn’t want to leave her if she was about to get sick.

“Yeojin, you’re red all over. Are you sick?” Jungeun kneeled in front of her daughter and put her hand on her forehead to test her temperature, just for it to be slapped hastily by an enraged Yeojin.

“I’m fine!! I’m not a kid anymore! Mind your own business!!” Yeojin answered back harshly because her mother had interrupted her daydreaming.

Jungeun sighed at her daughter’s outburst. Haseul had told her that they had to be patient with Yeojin, she was going through puberty and it would be common for her to blow up out of nowhere and over the simplest things. Although her words hurt, she had to be the adult and accept that Yeojin was just going through a phase.

Yeojin saw the sad expression in her mommy’s face and felt bad because she didn’t want to cause her pain. She was a mess of emotions because she was unprepared to face her long-time crush once again and when she was about to apologize, her mom Haseul returned to the kitchen with a girl in tow that looked nothing like the Heejin she had known.

“Good evening, Mrs. Kim. It’s been a while.” The newcomer greeted Jungeun with the deepest voice Yeojin had ever heard. It made her feel shivers along her spine. Was this person really Jeon Heejin?

“Heejin? You certainly look different from what I remember.” Jungeun, just like her daughter, was surprised by Heejin’s new look.

As Jungeun and Heejin started getting acquainted again, Yeojin lamented that Heejin hadn’t even acknowledged her presence. Nonetheless, she didn’t know if she wanted Heejin to even look at her. She felt that if she did, she would combust. She was not prepared for this encounter.

Heejin had definitely gone through a growth spurt. She was taller and leaner. She seemed fit for a girl that would be caught dead before doing any kind of workout. She was wearing a black crop top that didn’t leave anything to the imagination as her tiny waist, wide hips and toned abs appeared in perfect view. An open flannel covered her broad back and baggy jeans accentuated her slim figure. She no longer wore beanies as her long dark hair cascaded down her shoulders lusciously. Her face was stern and her jaw sharp as it seemed she had lost the baby fat her cheeks used to have. Her eyes were dark as night and she carried an attractive smirk every time she spoke. 

The final touch had to be the endearing way she pulled her strawberry flavored lollipop off the stick from time to time, making a loud pop that echoed in the room and also in Yeojin’s panties. Jeon Heejin had never looked so attractively dangerous as Yeojin felt a wave of arousal hit her instantly.

“Yeojin? Yeojin? Hey…!!” Yeojin felt a pat on her shoulder that forced her to leave dreamland.

Yeojin felt a ringing in her ears as she heard that exquisite voice calling for her. It was so low and raspy that Yeojin felt her underwear becoming damp. Jeon Heejin may have looked like an angel but she sounded like a demon. A demon that was most likely a succubus who would undoubtedly seduce her by the end of the night.

“Heejin?” Yeojin asked stupefied as she realized she was now alone with her babysitter. Her mothers had left while she had lost herself somewhere between her delusions and fantasies. Or maybe her mommy Jungeun was desperate to fuck the brains out of her mom Haseul and sprang out of the house without her noticing it. 

“Glad you’re back to the real world, kid. How have you been? It’s been three years?” Heejin gave her a look over from head to toes and licked her lips. Action that was definitely not noticed by Yeojin.

“I- I- I- I think so…” Yeojin replied nervously while lowering her head. Heejin chuckled softly as she noticed how red Yeojin was becoming.

“Are you of age, then?” Heejin asked shamelessly as she bit her lips and touched her crotch. Yeojin was too enamored by her and looking at her eyes to pay attention to Heejin’s wandering hand.

“What?” Yeojin asked, not understanding the question. Heejin grinned at Yeojin’s confusion.

“Nothing.” Heejin predatorily told innocent Yeojin as she approached her and began curling her long locks between her fingers.

Yeojin looked at Heejin and tried to guess her intentions. She was looking at her too intensely and her body language confused her. She didn’t want to get ahead of herself but it seemed that Heejin was interested in her in a way that an adult shouldn’t be interested in a teenager.

“Wanna go to the living room and watch something?” Heejin suggested as she took off her flannel exposing her toned limbs. Yeojin had to hold a gasp when Heejin started flexing her biceps as she saw the veins popping out from her hands and arms. Heejin was doing it on purpose, knowing the effect it would cause on Yeojin.

“Netflix?” Yeojin proposed as they made their way to the living room.

“Netflix and chill? A woman after my own heart.” Heejin boldly muttered while Yeojin was more concentrated in paying attention to Heejin’s body than to her inappropriate words.

xxx

After preparing some snacks for what was supposed to be some innocent binge-watching, Heejin and Yeojin settled on the couch in front of the big TV screen with a bowl of popcorn between them. 

Heejin casually sat with her legs wide open sporting a semi. The sole intention in her mind, to get Yeojin’s attention with her bulge. She couldn’t help but grin triumphantly when she noticed Yeojin taking not so subtle glances at her nether region every time she tried to reach for some popcorn. Heejin was delighted.

“Like what you see?” Heejin asked maliciously as she lowered her back more onto the couch, pushing her hips forward and making her hardening dick more noticeable through her pants.

“What?!?!” Yeojin jumped from the couch. She had been caught.

“The show. I’m talking about the show.” Heejin sternly replied when in reality she was dying of laughter because of Yeojin’s reactions.

“Ah- Ah- Ahhh! Yes, the show! It’s super good…!” Yeojin lamely responded.

Heejin wanted to cackle out loud when she confirmed that Yeojin still had the hots for her. She knew it would be easy, but she hadn’t thought that it would be that easy. She smiled convinced that she would have her way with the teenager by the end of the night and decided to drop the teasing for the moment. The night was long and there wasn’t any rush to start right away. 

They continued watching the show. Heejin was yawning because it was boring as fuck when she noticed Yeojin was not really paying attention to the screen. She kept closing her eyes and trembling. She figured out Yeojin was frightened by whatever they were watching and inspiration struck her as she came up with a sordid idea.

“Wanna hop onto my lap?” Heejin maliciously asked.

“What?!?!” Heejin thought that there was no other word in Yeojin’s vocabulary.

“Do you remember when you used to get scared and you would jump onto me and hug me until you fell asleep?” If Jiwoo could hear what she was saying Heejin was sure she would kill her because she was being sleazy as fuck.

“I remember! I can’t believe you remember it too!” Yeojin felt warm inside because Heejin hadn’t forgotten about the tender moments they had shared together in the past. 

“Hop on then! If you’re scared, I’ll be more than happy to help…” Heejin smirked at her own genius.

Yeojin obeyed the older girl and sat on her lap. Heejin hissed at the contact and couldn’t wait to ram her dick inside the gullible teenager as she felt she was about to pop. Yeojin was still wearing her school uniform and she got a glimpse of her white panties. But that was not all, she took a quick glance and she swore they were already damp. Damn, it would not take much effort to convince the girl to let herself be fucked by her, Heejin positively thought.

Yeojin tried her best not to moan when Heejin accommodated her in a way her wet pussy was just above what she guessed was her erection. Her legs spread as she sat on the older girl, her insides pulsating, wanting and desiring something she had not known yet. 

“Are you comfortable, baby?” Heejin’s deep voice rang in her ears.

Yeojin grunted at the name-calling and at the subtle way Heejin was rubbing on herself. Heejin had started rotating her hips so slowly wanting to stimulate the girl little by little. Yeojin was being rocked by her movements and she felt her breath quicken as lust started filling her lithe body.

“Mmmm…!!” Yeojin let out a loud moan the moment Heejin increased the velocity just barely.

“Is that a yes, baby?” Heejin asked amusedly as she licked the shell of her ear, making Yeojin gasp and almost fall over. Heejin secured her in her lap by embracing her waist from behind.

“Mmm…” Yeojin could not form any words as Heejin continued taunting her. By now she had somehow lowered her pants and was only in her underwear. Her bulge was in direct contact with Yeojin’s vagina as they grinded against each other now that Yeojin was thrusting back and following her movements.

“Use your words, baby girl.” Heejin demanded.

“Yes! Yes!” Yeojin replied and started bouncing up and down on Heejin’s lap while the latter held her by the waist and snapped her hips upwards.

Yeojin might be inexperienced but she knew what she wanted and at the moment, she wanted Heejin. Her body had told her so since the moment she had seen her and now her mind was catching up as it seemed it had just got the memo and decided she would let things go wherever Heejin wanted them to go. Yeojin wanted to lose herself to Heejin.

Heejin couldn’t believe her luck. She had many cards up her sleeve in case Yeojin proved to be difficult and wouldn’t give in. Yet, here she was dry humping her. She laughed internally. All women were sluts, even the ones who were not still considered ‘women’, like Yeojin.

“It’s getting hot in here, baby. Mind if I take this off?” Heejin wantonly asked Yeojin as she pulled on her own underwear.

Yeojin turned around to face Heejin and what she saw confused her. Heejin’s pupils were dilated and she had an indecipherable look on her face, one she mistook for love. She nodded her head and Heejin immediately lowered the waistband of her pants as her cock sprang out and hit Yeojin’s back, settling between her butt crease.

Yeojin felt dizzy when she realized what was happening. It seemed like a very vivid dream as she couldn’t believe the events unfolding before her eyes. There was no way her crush had her penis out just for her.

“Heejin…” Yeojin whined overcome by emotions. She felt that her heart would come out of her chest when Heejin began scrubbing her length between her buttocks.

“Mmmm…?” Heejin groaned, too focused on trying to get herself off to worry much about anything Yeojin wanted to say.

“Can I see?” Yeojin asked softly. She wanted to see Heejin’s face and she also wanted to see her pleasuring herself. Out of mere curiosity, of course.

Heejin didn’t really want to see Yeojin’s face while jerking off because she was thinking about another person. It would spoil her fun and make her lose focus. Yeojin was just a means to an end, merely a fleshlight for her to use. She only wanted to think about the person she truly wanted, not some overeager and inexpert child because even if Hyunjin wasn’t interested in her, she would always masturbate thinking about her. 

Nonetheless, Heejin guessed she could make an exception for the girl as Yeojin had nicely asked her. She didn’t care about her feelings but it wouldn’t hurt not to be rude for once. Hence, she turned Yeojin’s body forcefully, making the girl whimper. She encapsulated her own body with Yeojin’s as she moved her pelvis up and down, dragging her cock vertically against her belly while grazing pussy lips over her panties, staining her uniform with precum at every wave of her pelvis.

Heejin could not deny that despite her initial thoughts, looking at Yeojin’s fucked up face was kind of hot. Furthermore, her tiny body trashing along her dick looked appetizing as hell. If circumstances were different, she wouldn’t mind having more than one-time fun with the high school student. Yet, as of now, she just wanted to bust a nut and get done with the girl. 

Heejin just wanted to shoot a load. On the other hand, her innocent victim was feeling overwhelmed by the intimacy she was sharing with her longtime crush. It was like her dream had come true and in the spur of the moment, Yeojin tried to close the gap that was separating their lips. Sadly, Heejin backed away from her when she read her intentions and put her hand on her chest, preventing her from closing the distance.

“No kisses.” Heejin sharply rebuffed Yeojin. Seeing her was distracting enough and she didn’t want any unnecessary contact with the enamored teenager. Her lips belonged to one person only.

Yeojin recoiled after Heejin’s statement. Still, she understood what Heejin meant. A first kiss should be special and perhaps Heejin felt that it was not appropriate at the time. She felt kind of sad by the rejection, so she pouted cutely in a vain attempt to change Heejin’s mind. Unfortunately for her, Heejin didn’t find anything cute by the act and turned her head refusing to even look at her.

Yeojin couldn’t understand Heejin’s indifference. They were sharing an intimate moment and everything seemed to be going well until now. She wondered what was going on with Heejin when suddenly, she lowered her head and noticed that her length was angry red and her tip a dark purple. She was not an expert but it struck her as odd. Perhaps that was what was bothering Heejin.

“Why does it look like that? Does it hurt?” Yeojin innocently asked. Heejin huffed at the interruption.

Heejin had accepted to babysit Yeojin because she had ulterior motives, meaning she wanted to spend the night fucking her. Yet, what Jiwoo had told her had stayed with her and she could not stop thinking about it. Thinking about Hyunjin. If it wasn’t for inopportune little Jiwoo, she would be fucking Yeojin into unconsciousness but now she just wanted to cum and be gone. She couldn’t, though. The face she was seeing was not the face she wanted to see and if Yeojin insisted on talking to her she would certainly not reach her climax.

Heejin was not having it, Yeojin’s naivety might have turned her on at first but now it was making her annoyed. She was angry at the missed opportunity of seeing Hyunjin again and at the unanswered text. She knew that it was not anyone’s fault, even less Yeojin’s, but she felt that she should take her frustrations out on her if she was willing. She just had to picture another face when she looked at her.

“It hurts.” Heejin answered. However, she was referring to her heart and not her dick. Yeojin took her words literally.

“Can I do something?” Yeojin asked with the sole intention of relieving Heejin of whatever pain she was feeling.

Heejin snorted at Yeojin’s words. She was angry but she had stolen a laugh out of her and maybe just maybe, she could help her forget for a few minutes about the person who her heart yearned for. Not that the girl would complain, anyway. She was clueless about Heejin’s inner struggle.

“Kiss it better?” Heejin had to hold a smirk the second she uttered those words. She wanted to get a reaction out of Yeojin and wondered how she would respond to such a statement. Unexpectedly, Yeojin surprised her.

Yeojin immediately got off Heejin’s lap and kneeled on the carpet. She inched closer to Heejin’s erect member and before she dived into it, she looked at Heejin with sparkling eyes that the latter could only interpret as admiration and possibly love. The look on Yeojin’s face was the same look she had every time she thought of her lost love. It disgusted her. She didn’t want to see Yeojin like that or like anything at all.

“Not with those lips.” Heejin tried to be as crude as possible in hopes that Yeojin would get it and stay the hell away from her before she ruined her. 

“What?!?!” Yeojin asked the same question for the umpteenth time and Heejin felt the need to hurt her just like she had hurt herself by falling in love long ago.

“Use your lower lips.” Heejin commanded stoically hoping Yeojin would understand the message or would just get out of her sight. It was not like she needed her at all. She was sure her hand would suffice if she was left alone.

Yeojin didn’t like the look Heejin was giving her. She looked miserable. It was possible that her penis indeed was hurting and she felt the need to soothe it. She couldn’t have possibly known that the pain Heejin was feeling was not exactly located in her genitals.

Yeojin stood up and squatted above Heejin. She stepped onto the couch, each of her legs by Heejin’s sides. She moved her panties to the side and grabbed Heejin’s dick with one hand and repositioned herself on top of her cockhead as she descended slowly on it, the girth parting her fat pussy lips as she lowered herself down on it.

Heejin could not believe the sight before her eyes. Yeojin looked so sinful, impaling herself with her tip. She didn’t think the girl would dare but here she was, engulfing her mushroom head with the opening of her cunt. Still, Yeojin looked displeased, as if the position was not comfortable for her. Heejin could gather that she was distressed because her legs trembled and her chest heaved up and down in obvious effort.

Heejin might not have really wanted to press things further with Yeojin but if the girl was willing to have her in her deplorable mental state, she would let her. Who was she to refuse a girl who wanted her dick? At that moment, Heejin decided that she would try to ease her discomfort.

Heejin tried to help Yeojin in the task and pulled her closer to her body as she seized her by the back of her thighs and carried her, her feet dangling in the air as she neared her to her chest while she stayed seated cozily on the couch. Yeojin’s little body was perfect for what she had in mind.

“Can you really kiss it and make it better?” Heejin asked with such honesty in her words that she even surprised herself. Yeojin nodded and Heejin didn’t waste any second as she helped Yeojin sink onto her shaft. 

Yeojin screamed at the sensation of getting pierced by Heejin’s thickness and she reflexively closed up her pussy at the intrusion. What she didn’t know was that Heejin had just pushed the tip. Not even her whole head was inserted in her cunt but for Yeojin it felt like she was already all the way inside. 

Heejin felt Yeojin’s canal contracting and preventing her from going further and just by seeing the pain in her visage, a hint of the old Heejin came back. She thought that maybe they shouldn’t continue. It was not fair to play with Yeojin’s feelings and use her as a cum dump. Who had she become? Heejin asked herself.

“It’s just the tip.” Heejin informed the whining girl while carrying the majority of her weight as Yeojin supported herself by putting her hands on Heejin’s shoulders.

Yeojin was not reacting well to the penetration but she really wanted to make Heejin better, so she chose to ignore her pain and tried to open herself up so she would welcome her longtime crush into her body. Sadly, her vagina was not as accepting as she wished and the ache was starting to get worse. Maybe she had to be honest with herself and accept that for the meantime, she was not ready to take all of Heejin yet. She was too big for her.

“Pull out, please.” Yeojin decisively said. Heejin nodded her head and when she was about to do as told, a beeping sound filled the silence of the living room.

Heejin turned to look at her blinking phone on the side table located next to the couch and what she saw made her lose the strength in her arms in surprise and involuntarily drop Yeojin completely on her lap. Yeojin doubled over in pain at being harshly penetrated. Heejin’s penis impaled itself into her cunt as it robbed her of her virginity in the most painful way.

Heejin hadn’t meant to do what she did. She had just been taken aback and lost her cool. She regretted the strenuous pain she had caused in Yeojin as the girl kept crying and holding onto her while feeling the burning and scorching pain of being deflowered so abruptly. 

Her tight passage had been distressingly stretched out and Yeojin could feel her aching walls palpitating hotly around Heejin’s member. She had not been prepared enough to take her despite being wet. She could see the sprinkles of blood staining her white underwear and also smeared over Heejin’s testicles. She could only weep at the loss of her purity as unbearable pain consumed her.

Heejin felt like the worst human being ever. It might be true that she was a sleazy bastard but she was never rough on purpose with the girls she messed up with and now Yeojin was paying the price of her excitement. There were no excuses for her irresponsible actions but that damned notification had made her lose all sanity. She forgot about everything that was happening the second she checked out the phone’s screen.

Hyunjin had texted her back. Hours after she had sent her a message she had finally responded. Moreover, she had responded with what she felt was the best response she could have ever gotten. Hyunjin had texted her that she missed her and wanted to meet up after her babysitting duties. It didn’t matter the time, she would go to her. Heejin couldn’t wait to meet her again.

Yeojin kept clinging on Heejin, crying her eyes out as the latter seemed to be in her own world. This Heejin was not like the Heejin she once knew, not at all. She finally realized that this Heejin was not interested in her as she was distracted and texting someone while she continued suffering because of her. She didn’t even bother to apologize or make her feel better. She completely ignored her while she eagerly typed.

Shockingly enough, as Yeojin remained still on Heejin’s lap, her body began to get used to the foreign feeling. Her body was relaxing and welcoming the pain, accepting the penetration now that she willingly encouraged it because it had started to feel good.

Heejin kept texting Hyunjin, totally unbothered by the fact that Yeojin was hugging her cock with her inner walls and trying to make herself better as she undulated her hips onto hers. Heejin was unmindful of the events surrounding her, her solo attention on her phone.

Heejin giggled at the latest text Hyunjin had sent her and was about to reply back with a heart emoji when she felt a tight grip on her dick. She instantly dropped her phone on the couch at the delicious sensation and realized that Yeojin was fucking herself on her prick.

Yeojin was inexpertly grinding her pelvis onto Heejin’s as she chased the blissful feeling she felt moments before but on a greater scale when Heejin looked at her in shock. Yeojin looked unrecognizable. She looked like a whole woman, her eyes closed, her lips parted and her face flushed. She had initially wanted to tease her but now, she just wanted to make up for her rudeness even if she didn’t really want her. More than ever, she wanted to be gone from The Kim’s family residence and meet up with Hyunjin.

“Your movements are out of sync and I get it, it’s your first time, but I can make it better. Do you want me to fuck you? Really, really fuck you?” Heejin asked Yeojin honestly. If there was one thing she could give Yeojin was a good experience as her heart had an owner already.

Yeojin opened her eyes and looked into Heejin’s eyes, finally seeing her for who she really was. She looked miserable. Heejin was a girl just like her, pathetically in love with someone who wasn’t hers. Yeojin felt disgusted because she saw herself reflected on Heejin. After the night was over, she promised she would not let herself be another Heejin.

Nevertheless, even if the older girl may not feel anything but pity for her because she had harmed her unnecessarily, she at least could give her something. Something she would take because it had been offered to her. 

“Fuck me and make me forget you.” Yeojin whispered and looked at Heejin with rage.

“I’m sorry, Yeojin. I hope you know that I really am.” Heejin apologized and she turned Yeojin around, making her face the already shut off TV screen where their reflection could be seen.

Heejin would give Yeojin the fucking of her life but she would not dare to see her. She wouldn’t see anyone anymore now that hope filled her heart again due to the promised meeting that waited for her.

Yeojin’s shoulders were grazing Heejin’s chest while she held her tightly by the back of her knees, her legs extended in a ‘x’ position, and her holes in full display as she could see her pitiful self staring back at her in the reflection of the TV screen. Yeojin felt embarrassed because she was shamelessly exposed but before she could dwell much on it, a disheveled Heejin started hammering her pussy, savagely sliding her cock in and out of her unused hole and not caring at all if Yeojin was prepared to take her or not.

“HEEJIN!!!” Yeojin screamed in agony as Heejin roughly plunged into her canal. 

Heejin was fucking the life out of Yeojin as she kept smacking her hips onto her newly abused orifice. The older girl’s strokes were relentless, beating the teenager’s cunt wonderfully as she was filled with happiness because she couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of recuperating Hyunjin.

Hyunjin had been Heejin’s girlfriend back in high school, the one who accepted her fully even though she was a social pariah. She had been genuinely in love with the girl and she thought Hyunjin also was. However, Hyunjin gave up on their love in the blink of an eye when she chose to dump her one day after senior prom. Hyunjin told her that she didn’t believe in long-distance relationships and that they should just cherish the experience and move on from their puppy love which had no future as it was impossible for them not to be interested in other people when they go to college. 

Heejin was completely devastated because she couldn’t understand nor respect Hyunjin’s decision. She immaturely lashed out to her and insulted her just to make her feel a bit of the pain she felt at the moment. Hyunjin didn’t react well to her childishness and told her that she didn’t want to see her ever again. She ended up blocking her from all her social media and changed her phone number. Hyunjin might not have reacted well either but they were teens in love and rationality was not their forte. 

Eventually, they parted ways because they were to attend different colleges and a wounded Heejin became what she was today. As soon as Heejin stepped into her first college party, she went on an instant rampage of fucking everything that moved and gained her current reputation, taking Jiwoo along for the ride.

Heejin liked to use the excuse of puberty hitting her late or that she was a late bloomer for her change in behavior. Nonetheless, it was obvious for anyone that knew her and even for herself that the reason was Hyunjin.

And now, as they kept on texting while Yeojin fucked herself on her, she felt hopeful again because she would lastly be reunited with her lost love. Still, as much as she loved Hyunjin and would want to spend her life with her, she owed Yeojin something. One last fling as a parting gift before she said goodbye to a life of debauchery and dedicated her life to making love, not to senseless fucking.

Loud slapping sounds filled the room as Heejin continued ramming Yeojin’s cunt, pushing in and pulling out of her at a punishing rhythm as her ballsack hit her engorged pussy lips over and over again while precum slid from the hint of an opening below her aching clit. Her veiny and bumpy cock destroying the interior of Yeojin’s no longer virgin cunt as she whined above her.

Yeojin felt like a rag doll as Heejin plummeted her vagina non-stop. Heejin was stretching her out abnormally. Her once tight ring of muscle tried to accommodate itself to make space for her wide girth. Still, she couldn’t deny that she was feeling fucking fantastic. Heejin definitely knew what she was doing. Moreover, she was thankful that at least in this position she was hitting her as deep as she could, reaching the mouth of her womb and making her delirious with each stroke.

Heejin was loving the feel of Yeojin’s pussy. The tightness that wrapped her length was unbelievable. She had fucked around a lot but no pussy could compare to a virgin one. Every other girl she had fucked was so loose that she could barely feel anything. She had not had such an amazing experience since she had been with Hyunjin and although she couldn’t care less about Yeojin, she couldn’t help but feel a bit of fondness for her at the moment because she was really a good lay.

Heejin wondered when she had become so uncaring as she was basically ruining the innocence of a girl she had known since she was in diapers and didn’t even feel a bit of regret in her actions. Maybe she was sick just like Jiwoo said or perhaps losing Hyunjin had fucked her up. Yet, she wouldn’t let herself think too much about it and focus on giving Yeojin an unforgettable experience.

Yeojin continued being ripped apart by Heejin. She started feeling something like a knot in her stomach or maybe it was the punctures Heejin's cockhead was doing deep inside her vagina. Whatever it was, her pussy was getting a beating and she swore Heejin increased her pace when she started groping her breasts. She pinched her nipples and slapped her mounds, loving how her skin reddened because of the contact.

“Such big titties for such a small girl… Fuck, I love your boobs…” Heejin tweaked Yeojin’s enlarged nubs and pulled on their skin as if wanting to test their nonexistent elasticity.

Yeojin could only whimper at Heejin’s words. She might be enjoying the experience now but she knew that it was just sex for Heejin, maybe something lesser. Heejin had intentionally seduced her, played with her, and provoked so she would let her have her fuck and she had succeeded. And worse, even now that she was sure of her true intentions, she let her. 

Yeojin felt embarrassed because of her actions. She was just a hole for Heejin to fuck and before she could lament her fate, her pussy started making noises that sounded like farts. She wailed in discomfort and closed her eyes to avoid seeing Heejin’s pleased face reflected on the TV screen.

“Fuck! Are you queefing? That’s so fucking hot, Yeojin! Come on, do it more!” Heejin praised her and changed her pace for a slower and deeper one, prolonging the plunging of her dick as she deliberately forced Yeojin’s vagina to make the sinful noises repeatedly.

Yeojin wanted to scream in pleasure and shame as Heejin thrusts were now hitting her differently, reaching places she hadn’t touched before and rubbed her walls in ways she had not yet experienced. She was blushing furiously but Heejin seemed to like what she was doing, so she just concentrated on the wonderful sensations she was feeling at the moment.

Heejin felt the familiarity of an orgasm approaching her body as Yeojin unconsciously began gripping her cock with her vagina walls. It appeared she was near too but as she was more experienced, only that wouldn’t do. She needed something extra to cum and Yeojin would just have to give it to her one way or another.

Yeojin’s eyelids were already closed as she felt like something wanted to erupt from within her. Tingles all over and the feeling of satisfaction filling her exhausted body as she kept being roughed up by an unforgiving Heejin. 

The older girl suddenly pressed her hands against Yeojin’s ears and rammed her dick with more intention, so fast that Yeojin thought she would pass out as she gave up and lost the strength in her body, her legs hanging lifelessly, bent over her thighs while Heejin continued moving her hips and down, pushing her dick deeper, her balls kissing her labia and making her remember that indeed Yeojin had kissed it better.

“Heejin!!!! Aahhhhhh!!” Yeojin managed to scream at the treatment Heejin was giving her. She was squishing her head and dragging her body closer to hers as she unnaturally contorted her frame in a more suitable position for her to fuck her better.

Heejin was like a puppet master as she controlled Yeojin’s body at will. She twisted her limbs while she looked for the perfect angle to wreck her pussy for good. Heejin was delighted at seeing herself defiling Yeojin in the reflection of the TV and she even dared to wink at herself, the fucker.

While Yeojin kept screaming and screaming, not being able to handle her emotions and newfound sensations running around her body, pushing her pussy to the limit in what Heejin felt were attempts to spit her out from her canal, Heejin indulged herself in looking at her own reflection as she plowed Yeojin’s slick passage with abandon. 

Heejin didn’t realize her vanity would be the thing that would set her over the edge as she kept admiring her ministrations on the poor girl as she continued spearing her open and making her bounce on her meaty rod. The insertion of her shaft quickening by the second as she found a more than satisfying rhythm to finally achieve bliss.

Heejin was on the brink of cumming and even if she normally only cared about her own pleasure, Yeojin had been more than a good girl. It would do no good just using her and then disposing of her without giving her a sweet release. Thus, she lowered her right hand and started rubbing her clitoris furiously and slapping it from time to time. She wanted Yeojin to cream over herself. 

In no longer than a minute, Heejin felt that she was on the right path as Yeojin’s muscles pulled her deeper as if they wanted to suck the life out of her instead of pushing her out like she had done no long ago. Yeojin’s walls began clamping against her dick and Yeojin began trembling lightly.

“Come on, kiddo! Squeeze me! You wanna cum? Then squeeze me!” Heejin encouraged Yeojin as she started feeling pussy contractions around her penis while Yeojin let out a guttural moan that let her know that Yeojin had reached her peak.

Yeojin longed to embrace unconsciousness as her body convulsed. Thick spurts of translucid liquid squirted from her pussy, ruining the couch they were fucking on as it also streamed down the carpet just to leave a more than an obvious stain that marked the loss of her innocence

“Fuck! You’re also a squirter!! Whoever gets to fuck you next will sure be lucky, kiddo…” Heejin unnecessarily informed Yeojin as the latter felt humiliated by everything that she had permitted now that she was coming down from her high and felt more self-conscious about everything.

Heejin felt her orgasm in the tip of her cock and as soon as she felt what she guessed was the last string of cum leaving Yeojin’s body, she pulled her cock out and started spilling her seed all over. She made a mess on Yeojin, the couch, and wherever her semen had the mischance of coming in contact with.

“Fuck! Sorry about that but I don’t cum inside anyone that is not… Well, I just don’t cum inside anyone.” Heejin let Yeojin know as the latter looked more than mad at the disaster Heejin had caused in her living room than at her words. Her cum splattered literally everywhere as she realized the viscous liquid had even hit the TV screen.

As Heejin continued recuperating from her orgasm, she checked the time on her phone and surprisingly there was not much time left until Yeojin’s mothers returned. She felt happy because it meant that she was minutes away from reuniting with Hyunjin. 

Heejin got up from the couch and started arranging her clothes when she became aware of the tiny drops of blood that covered her softening shaft. Yeojin’s blood. She had taken her virginity, she became aware of the consequences of her actions.

“Fuck, kiddo. I hope it was good for you as it was for me.” Heejin had the audacity to say as she looked over a half-dead Yeojin that was sprawled over the couch. Her legs obscenely open and her pussy red, swollen and sprayed with blood and semen.

Yeojin didn’t know if she should feel offended or just laugh at her poor choice because even if she were to deny it, she had much consented to become Heejin’s plaything for the night as even in this very moment she continued texting whoever she was meeting after robbing her of her virginity. She felt stupid and sad but she knew that she had learned a hard lesson tonight. She would never let herself be fooled again by the blindness of a crush or first love. Love had proved to be for idiots and she would no longer be one.

Yeojin ignored Heejin’s words and with all the pain in her heart and body, she got up with wobbly legs and tried to compose herself. She was a literal mess, she would have to burn her uniform as it was stained with all the bodily fluids known in existence. She gave Heejin one last sorrowful look and her heart ached at seeing her so joyful, smiling at her phone’s screen with the silliest expression ever, so unmindful of her.

In silence, both Yeojin and Heejin, make themselves and the living room decent as they waited for the arrival of the adults of the household as there was no meaning in talking now that Heejin had gotten what she wanted out of Yeojin and made very clear that Yeojin had been nothing but a hole to her. Yeojin’s heart and body hurt, but she promised herself she would be strong. 

Once everything seemed to be in order, Yeojin told Heejin she would go to sleep as it would be suspicious if she was awake by the time her mothers arrived. Heejin nodded at her and let her go as she watched her climb up the stairs with difficulty.

Heejin felt uncomfortable now that Yeojin was no longer in her presence. She was really the worst human being, she didn’t really feel much but she knew her actions were deplorable. She was about to go to Yeojin’s room and maybe say something comforting to her when suddenly the entrance door was opened and Mrs. and Mrs. Kim entered the house. She sighed in relief. She was getting out of there at last.

“Heejin! Hey! Is Yeojinnie asleep?” Jungeun whispered to Heejin as Haseul climbed up the stairs to check on their daughter.

“Yup, she went to sleep really early. She knocked out pretty fast.” Heejin chuckled nervously as she blatantly lied to Yeojin’s mother.

“Oh! My poor baby must have been exhausted with school.” Haseul joined the conversation once she had checked on Yeojin who, just as Heejin had said, was sleeping peacefully.  
  
  


“Thank you for your services, Heejin. Here’s your payment. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the night? Morning?” Jungeun awkwardly sent Heejin off as the latter felt her chest constricting at the word ‘services’. 

Heejin bowed respectfully on her way out and left the house as soon as possible after saying her goodbyes. Once Heejin was out of sight, Jungeun sat on the couch unaware that it was the place her daughter had been sullied and patted her lap, calling her wife to join her which she did graciously.

“That Heejin… I like her, she is a good kid. I had my doubts when I saw her get up but she is just as responsible as she was when she was younger...” Jungeun told her wife, satisfied by Heejin’s babysitting skills ignoring that Heejin was far from the person she believed her to be.

“I know, honey... And Yeojin really likes her so I hope we can hire her another time…” Haseul told Jungeun as she started kissing her neck.

“Ooooh! Mrs. Kim! I’m not opposed to more alone time with my lovely wife…” Jungeun could never get enough of Haseul.

“How about next weekend?” Haseul suggested as she started palming Jungeun’s erection through her pants.

“I’ll call her first thing tomorrow, darling.” Jungeun kissed Haseul deeply and lowered her on the couch. Ironically, she would spend what remained of the night making love to her wife in the same place her daughter had been taken advantage of.

xxx

Yeojin silently cried while she watched Heejin through her window hugging a girl with dark hair. The girl was beautiful. She was taller than Heejin and sported a playful smile as she let herself be engulfed in a tight hug by Heejin who then squeezed her butt and pressed her to her front.

Yeojin saw how the girl lowered her head and Heejin raised hers to find each other’s lips in a sweet kiss while they embraced lovingly. They looked good together and that Yeojin could not deny as they continued kissing with fervor.

Yeojin sobbed at the display and remembered Heejin’s words about not giving kisses and about not cumming inside anyone. She was certain that this gorgeous girl was the one Heejin had referred to in that intimate moment and she couldn’t help but cry a river for a girl who didn’t care about her.

Yeojin contemplated the couple for another long minute as they continued being flirtatious with one another. The smiles adorning their beautiful faces never let them as they finally left her neighborhood street and walked towards an unknown direction while Yeojin wiped her tears with sorrow.

As Yeojin kept watching through the window, no one in sight anymore, her pussy still sore, her legs still wobbling, her body still aching and her heart still hurting, Yeojin felt that she couldn’t wait for college. She would make sure she got a fresh start there and she swore that the girls she would meet would not know what hit them when she got through every each and one of them. It was a promise.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy what I do, please consider supporting me [here](https://ko-fi.com/keepitshrimpie)~! Depending on the option you choose, you'll get exclusive content (dark themed stories) that will not be published publicly or earlier access to my works~ (^.^)b
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/keepitshrimpie/status/1330631789757554690?s=19)
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/keepitshrimpie/post/1165196405)
> 
> [Word Press](https://keepitshrimpie.wordpress.com/multi-chaptered/)


End file.
